The Course of Love
by NotNeeded97
Summary: Katara and Zuko grew up together. Things happen and they haven't seen each other nearly a decade. What happens when they are reunited as juniors in high school. Will they remember each other and their Childhood, or will something bad happen? Zutara, Taang, and Sukka. Read and Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everybody! you might recongize this story,and i said i would repost it after i have time. My sister decided to help me with it so enjoy! i don't own this and read and review please!

* * *

Today was the first day at her new school. The last school she attended, they didn't even teach the students there anything. This year, she decided to transfer to the private school her brother has been going to for the past three years. Their grandmother decided to hold her brother back another year so they would graduate the same year. She slowly drug herself out of bed to prepare for the day. Usually she woke up really early in the morning's to go for her morning jog. She changed out of her pajamas quickly, and opted for a tank top and a pair of Nike shorts. She slowly crept down the stairs so she wouldn't wake her brother and grandmother up.

The nearly the next hose, all she heard was the pounding of the blood in her head and the crunch of the ground under feet. Suddenly she heard her phone vibrate and stopped to see who texted her this early in the morning. She unlocked her phone and glanced at the name and chuckled.

_Katara, get to my house ASAP after your run –Toph_

Katara smiled at the text and jogged back to her house to clean up for school. She opted for a long hot shower, which helped sooth her sore muscles. She got dressed quickly and headed downstairs to make breakfast for Sokka and her grandmother. In less than an hour she had two plates of steaming hot pancakes, eggs, and bacon sitting out for her brother and her grandmother.

"Good Morning Sokka," Sokka groaned and wrapped himself tighter in the blanket around him.

"You took longer this morning big brother," Katara raised an eyebrow as his face fell into his plate. Sokka groaned and Katara walked over to him, pulling his head out of the food.

"Next time when you come down you'll be getting slapped with a waterwhip, especially if you fall asleep in your food again," Katara scowled and glared at her older brother. As soon as she saw Sokka eating his food instead of sleeping in it, she slipped her jacket on, grabbed her things for school, and walked out the door.

"I'm going to Toph's house!" Sokka nodded his head and continued to eat his breakfast in silence.

Toph's house wasn't very far from her, so she normally went to school with her. She walked a few blocks and Toph's house appeared into her view. It was nearly six in the morning and Toph's lights where already on, none of the other's were on though. Katara tapped on her bedroom window slightly, as to let Toph know that she was there.

"Katara!" Toph exclaimed, a look of relief passing through her features.

"I thought you might not make here yet," Katara rolled her eyes and walked through the front door, and entered Toph's room.

"Why would you think that?" Toph shrugged.

"You didn't text me back til late, you normally get back to me real quickly," Katara nodded her head thoughtfully.

"So why did I have to come and rush and come over here for? Just curious," Toph huffed and crossed her arms, and started to pace around the room silently, trying to figure a way to explain the situation to her.

"Azula and Zuko Sozin. Rumor has it that are some prissy rich kids from the last school they were at. Zuko Agni on the other hand, went there as a freshman when he lived with his father and knows the place pretty well. A year later he moved in with his Uncle and he went to a private school for a year and then decided to come back here this year," Katara arched an eyebrow and waited for her friend to quit explaining the situation.

"Okay then….. What exactly does this have to do with me for?" Toph snorted and turned to Katara.

"Do you remember what happened last time you fell for someone? Jet broke your heart and cheated on you. You were so different, so cold for so long. We don't want that to happen again. We don't want Zuko to do this to you so…" Katara rolled her eyes and stared at her friend.

"Toph, we probably won't even be friends with them if your describing them like you are." Toph huffed and blew her bangs out of her face.

"Whatever. I just wanted to let you know that. I don't want you getting hurt again like last time. Excuse me for caring," Toph growled as she walked in her walk-in bathroom slamming the door shut.

"Guys! Oh my god! It's so great to see you!" Katara exclaimed as she was squished in a tight hug by her best friends, Suki and Aang.

"How was Florida?" Suki grinned and squealed.

"It was so fun! There were so many cute guys there, What! A girl can look, even though I chose your brother already." Suki shrugged sheepishly while grinning happily. Suki's grin faltered.

"But, my grandma was a tinsy bit boring. I mean I love her and all, but being with her for nearly three months is NOT fun, whatsoever." Suki shuddered at the thought of staying with her grandmother again. Katara turned to her other friend, Aang and grinned at him.

"So how was Europe?"

"It was great! Gyasto so me where he used to live when he still lived there, it was so big.." Aang continued to ramble on, but Katara had other things on her mind. Toph knocked her out of her thoughts and she got her attention.

"Oh great," Toph groaned sarcasitically

"Look who decided to show up already." Toph scowled and crossed her arms as she spotted a bright red Mercedes with three girls in the car. The owner of the car carried herself around like she was the boss of everybody and the person in the passenger seat next to her was the one person they hated most, Mai Smith. The other girl they could tolerate, Ty Lee who was so bipolar, it was pathetic. Katara's brows narrowed in confusion.

"I thought you said she had an older brother?" Toph shrugged indifferently.

"She does,"

"So where is he?" Katara tried to get an answer from Toph.

* * *

**Katara Kuruk: Junior**

Pre-Calculus- Mr. Bumi

English 11 honors- Ms. Wu

Bending 101- Mr. Kuruk (Pakku!)

Honors Physics-Mr. Piando

A.P. Art- Mr. Keui

A.P. French- Mr. Kuruk

A.P. World History- Mr. Iroh

Katara stared down at her schedule in shock. Her dad was a teacher. He hasn't visited them in so many years. Last she had heard, he was still in the military. As the waterbender looked around her homeroom, she recognized some classmates from the past few years. There was Haru, who turned out to be gay. Then there was Teo, who was in a wheelchair from a car accident when he was younger, which killed his little brother and his mother. Katara recognized most of the students from previous years, but there was one new kid that stood out. He was taller than her, with black hair and golden eyes, but what stood out the most was large scar on the left side of his face.

"Hello class, this is Pre-Calculus, and my name is Mr. Bumi. This year we will have many things to do and I _don't_ tolerate slackers. You may go see the other teachers to familiarize your route." Bumi said as he waved out the students with his hand. _Where's dads classroom at_? Katara thought.

_A9025…_

_A9027…_

_A9029…_

_A9031…_

Gotcha! _A9033!_

As the room came into Katara's line of vision, she saw the classroom fill with students quickly. As soon as she neared it, she noticed the boy from her first period; the one with the scar covering the left side of his face standing near the door.

"You take this class too?" The scarred teen nodded his head and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Yea, for sixth period." Hakoda appeared behind the scarred teen and looked at him.

"Young man, who are you talking to?" He pointed towards Katara, who was standing behind Hakoda with a look of pure guilt on her face. Hakoda turned and his eyes popped out of his head as he stared at Katara.

"Dad," Katara ran forward at Hakoda hugging him tightly, tears escaping her eyes as she sobbed quietly.

"Oh Katara," Hakoda exclaimed softly, hugging her back tightly.

"What are you doing here? Here in San Diego. Last time I remember you were stationed in the Middle East."

"They stationed me here. They said I had to stay here for a year before I could return back home. Why are you here? Where's your brother? Where's Gran?" Hakoda questioned worriedly.

"We moved here four years ago. Sokkas a senior now and he goes here. We live in a beach house along the coast with Gran-Gran." Hakoda walked into the classroom quickly and left Katara standing there rolling her eyes at his immaturity.

"So that's your dad?" Katara's head snapped up as the boy asked her that question. Katara nodded her head.

"Yea," Katara murmured softly, twirling a piece of her hair.

"I haven't seen him in six years. He was in the military, stationed in Iraq. He's done three tours I think. Thankfully this is the last one." The boy nodded his head.

"Oh… Well I was wondering if I could see your schedule?" The boy looked at her with a hopeful look on his face, features softened.

"Sure," Katara shrugged nonchalantly and handed him her schedule.

"Ok then…. It seem's as if we have the same exact schedule." The boy handed her the schedules so she could see for herself.

"We-" Katara's sentence was cut off as the intercom blared loudly

"SOKKA KURUK REPORT TO ROOM A9033 IMMEDIATELY!" Katara rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently.

"That your brother?" Katara nodded her head.

"Unfortunately." Hakoda walked out of the room.

"Hun, have you seen your brother since classes started this morning?" Katara shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen him since I left, sometime around five or six, I carpool with one of my friends.

"Stupid Intercom, stupid school, stupid classroom," Sokka growled as he walked down the hallway with an irritated look on his face. Katara pushed Hakoda into the classroom as Katara walked towards Sokka.

"Hey Kit Kat, watchya doing here?" Katara rolled her eyes as his nickname.

"Gimme your schedule, I wanna see something right quick," Katara snatched the paper out of his hands and held it up next to her's.

"You do know we both have French together right? Look who the teacher is," Katara pointed at their father's name and stared at her older brother.

"So, what's that matter for.. Oh…. Do your really think that's him Sis, last I heard he was still stationed in Iraq." Hakoda stood behind Sokka with his arms crossed a smile on his face, and spoke out when Katara nodded her head slightly.

"You sure 'bout that son?" Sokka's eyes widened as big as saucers as he whipped around crushing his father into a bear hug.

"Dad! What are you doing here? Here in Cali, I thought you were in Iraq!"

"They told me I had to be a teacher for a year before I could move back home. Gran never told me that you moved here about four years ago." Hakoda began to explain to his children. Sokka turned to Zuko.

"Oh," Sokka said quietly.

"So, who are you?"

"Zuko," the boy huffed as he held out his hand for a handshake.

"Zuko Sozin." He said quietly, he pointed a finger at Sokka before he started to speak again.

"And that doesn't mean I'm anything like my sister; we haven't seen each other in two years. I hate her"

"I'm Katara. Katara Kuruk. You a bender?" Katara asked as she shook his hand, smiling slightly.

"Yea," Zuko allowed a grin to appear on his features.

"A fire bender," Katara nodded her head quickly.

"Oh," Katara said trying to mask the shock from showing on her face.

"That's cool. I'm a Master Water Bender." Hakoda looked at Katara in disbelief before speaking out.

"You're a Master already?" Katara smiled widely and turned to look at her father

"Yea Grand Pakku taught me."

* * *

_"_PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR 3RD PERIOD CLASSES NOW!" The intercoms yelled. Katara sighed and turned to look at Zuko, and looking at her schedule in disdain.

"Do you know where the gym is?" He nodded his head and motioned for her to follow him.

"Yea, come on," Zuko directed her through a few halls and Katara decided to finally ask the single question that was haunting her mind since he told her who he was.

"Why don't you want to be associated with your sister?" Zuko scowled before speaking slightly, not looking at her.

"She's ruined my life," Zuko said quietly.

"So please, for my sanity, don't talk about her with me." Katara nodded her head weakly.

"Oh, well uhm, sorry, didn't mean to pry, just curious." Katara glanced down at her feet not daring to look at him. He mumbled something but Katara didn't pick it up.

"We're here," Zuko said gruffly, grabbing her attention.

"Thanks for showing me the way," Katara smiled slightly and thanked him.

"Ah, look. My top students come in at last. Where have you been?" Grand Pakku asked as he motioned them to come forward, towards the rest of the class.

"Today we are going to have a test to see what level you're bending is at. Katara and Zuko will help me. Any questions?" Pakku asked as five students raised their hands.

"Yes, Jessica?" Pakku sighed, hoping to get this over with quickly.

"What are they here for?" Jessica said, motioning to Katara and Zuko, irritation evident in her voice.

"Well, since both of them are masters, they are going to help me decide what level your bending is at." Pakku said, trying not to get frustrated.

"Yes, Song?"

"Who trained them? How did they become masters at a younger age than me?" Song asked enviously, sparing a glance at Katara and Zuko.

"Katara's a master because I trained her, and declared her a master at the age of ten; she's my granddaughter. Zuko was mostly trained by his uncle, but I helped with a few sessions when he was a young bender. He became a master at the age of twelve," Pakku explained. Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Way to go Grand-Pakku," Katara said while scowling as she reached her seat.

"Jessica, your turn. Say what kind of bender you are and show me the best of what you can do," Pakku said. Jessica said that she was an Earthbender and attempted to create an earthquake. Her form was decent, but she failed miserably. Katara was instantly suspicious, and quickly realized the problem.

"Toph!" Katara exclaimed as she hopped up from her seat and over to behind the bleachers, and appeared to pull an irritated earth bender from behind her.

"Way to ruin the fun Sugar Queen" Toph said scowling.

"Hey Sparks! Hey Gramps!" Toph said as she took her seat beside Katara, grinning at Katara's visible irritation.

* * *

That's it Folks! I have come back with a re finished version, of my first story, the course of love isn't always what you expected. My sister helped me with this, so this is being posted on her account for her sake. I hope you like it and Review please. We both love reviews, and they make us happy!


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko had a look of surprise on his face.

"Toph, what are you doing here?" Zuko turned to face her, Pakku glanced in her direction wondering the same thing. Toph rolled her eyes.

"Wow you're slow Sparky. I'm a student here, Oh Bright One," Toph crossed her arms and propped her feet up on the table. Katara looked at the two confused.

"You to know each other?" They nodded their heads.

"Yea, I've known her since she was eight. I was eleven when I met her," Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Does she always insult you though? Cause earlier she called you a rich snotty good for nothing brat, you could say," Zuko mumbled something and turned in the other direction.

"What was that?" Zuko groaned and turned towards her.

"She always loves doing that to me, always been doing it so I'm used to it now." Zuko shrugged.

"You three, pay attention!" Pakku snapped, a scowl on his face getting their attention.

"We still have fifteen students left to judge." Pakku pointed to the first student. She walked up and stopped.

"I'm song, and I'm an earth bender." She pulled up a wall of earth, and pushed it away, and attempted to make a tidal wave, and was unsuccessful. They continued on until they finished all of the students. Everyone rushed out of the gym as quickly as possible. Katara rushed out, and bumped into somebody.

"Watch where you're going bitch," Katara stopped and stood there with a stunned look on her face.

"Excuse me? Bitch, you watch where your going." Katara exclaimed coldly, and turned to walk off. She felt a hand grab her upper fore arm.

"What did you just call me?" Azula question coldly, turning to look at her with narrowing eyes. Katara opened her mouth to respond but was cut off before she could say anything.

"Azula, leave her alone," Zuko said as he walked up to the two girls. Azula smirked as he neared them.

"Oh so my brother," Azula spat, "finally decided to show his worthless face around here."

"Just leave her alone Azula, or I'll make sure you'll be in six feet of trouble," Zuko threatened, face to face with Azula. Zuko and Katara walked off in the other direction leaving behind an angry Azula staring at them. Katara bent down and picked up her fallen books and binder.

"So that's your sister?" Katara asked while picking her things up off the floor as they watched Azula walk to her other class.

"Yea, I grew up with that. Oh So much fun," Zuko said sarcastically, a twinge of annoyance lacing his voice.

"Here," Zuko handed her a binder that had pictures and handwriting covering the binder. Zuko arched an eyebrow and tried not to smile.

"You must really like country music, don't you?" He pointed to the Taylor Swift picture, Christian Kane picture and autograph, and the Kya Kalan picture and autograph. Katara nodded her head.

"Yea," Katara smiled sadly.

"My mom was a famous country singer, but after she passes away I guess a part of me left. I used to help her write a lot when I was younger, and sometimes I would help with her albums. There were a couple of my songs on her last album." Katara grabbed the pendant at her neck and glanced back down at the picture sadly.

"Who was your mother?"

"Kya, Kya Kalan." Katara said softly. She glanced at Zuko who had a shocked expression on his face.

"Your mother was Kya Kalan?" Zuko sputtered out. Katara hid a laugh and nodded her head.

"That was my mother's favorite singer. She knew a lot of her songs and always sang them when she was still there,"

"She did?" Katara said amusedly, a grin threatening to appear.

"Yea….."

"What was her favorite song?" Zuko stopped to recollect his thoughts and blurted it out.

"Unwritten, yea, it was that song I believe." Katara stopped in her tracks and gaped at him.

"You're kidding right?" Zuko shook his head.

"Nope, why?"

"I wrote it. My mom helped with the chorus of it though." Zuko stopped in his tracks and gaped at her, just as she did a few seconds ago.

"You wrote that? I love that song. That was a pretty good song written for your age. I bet you would have been a real good song writer. And since your that good of a song writer, one would assume you would be a better singer," Zuko looked at her and smiled, causing her to flush bright red at the compliment.

"Anyways, what was she like, your mom I mean," Katara clarified as the continued to walk to class.

"Smart and caring…. She used to tell me all sorts of little things, but I don't remember a lot except one or two. The one thing I remember her telling me is to never forget who I am," Zuko's voice was laced with sadness.

"Then she was gone the next day."

* * *

Katara and Zuko entered the cafeteria and sat down at one of the tables.

"Hi guys," Katara said as she sat down. Everyone stared at Katara and Zuko.

"Who's that?" Aang questioned, pointing at Zuko with a sandwich in his hand.

"Zuko. And Zuko that's Aang, Haru, and Suki. Aangs an airbender, and Haru's a earth bender." Katara explained.

"That's good bro," Zuko said to Aang.

"Never met an airbender before. Are you a Master too? My Uncle Iroh taught me." Everyone continued eating until the stare at Katara, who emitted a low feral growl. Zuko glanced up and saw a tanned teen, roughly around his age, come towards the table.

"That Jerk, is my ex-boyfriend." Katara grumbled and crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at the same time.

"And he decided to be a dickwad and cheat on me," Katara frowned as he came around, and sighed in relief as he didn't say anything to them.

"Who the hell de he cheat on you with?

"Mai Smith," Zuko's eyes widened slightly and he spat out the Vanilla coke that he was drinking.

"Why on god's green earth would he do that for? She's suck a prick and bossy bitch," Katara snorted at his description of Mai and shook her head.

"I honestly have no clue whatsoever."

"How long were you two a couple?"

"Almost two years. He decided to cheat on me before, but I was too naïve back then to realize it, unlike now that is. I now know better than to let him degrade and humiliate me again." Katara frowned and turn her back towards Jet, who walked by, and turned her attention back to Zuko. Zuko grabbed her attention, pulling her out of her reverie.

"Katara? It's time to go to physics," Katara nodded her head and grabbed her bag and turned to Zuko.

"Where's that at?" Zuko held back a groan.

"It's on the other side of the building in the basement, but we have Mr. Piandao as a teacher. He's probably going to be a bit nice on us since he knows my Uncle so well, and he assigns a bit too much homework on my opinion though." Zuko explained as they walked down the halls of the huge building side by side immersed in conversation.

"So how do you know Toph?" Katara asked again.

"As I said earlier in class, we've known each other since we were eleven and eight. My uncle and her dad were best friends in high school and we would spend the summers together." Zuko explained quietly.

"Ah." Katara said quietly. She wondered what Zuko was like when he was younger. She was sure to ask Toph in her seventh period class.

* * *

"Hello class," Hakoda said as he stood up behind his class.

"This class is only for the high achieving, and those who plan to do work. If you don't do your work and you do not participate during class you will be thrown out." Hakoda said sternly, earning groans from most of the student except three. Three students he knew quite well.

"Uh, Mr. Watertribe is it?" a student asked raising their hand.

"Yes?" Hakoda questioned raising an eyebrow.

"What's the highest grade that you have to have to pass this class and get credit?"

"My expectations are to have an eighty-five or higher. Any lower, I fail you and you get kicked out of the class. Literally." Hakoda exclaimed, keeping back a smirk from appear on his face. Katara and Sokka snorted slightly, causing Hakoda to turn to them.

"Yup, he'll do that," Katara whispered to Sokka laughing.

"Yea," Sokka said joining in on her laughter. Most students started staring at them like they were crazy.

"Désolé papa," Katara and Sokka said, stifling their laughter as their father looked at them.

"Il vaut mieux être," Hakoda said as Katara flushed bright red from this. Sokka started laughing at her expense and everyone was staring at them.

"What?" Katara tried to say while trying to stifle her giggles.

"Uh, how do you know him, and how are you so fluent in French?" A student from the far back asked while everyone else expected an answer from her.

"Uh, Dad, could you explain for me?" Katara asked still flushed in embarrassment from her pet name her dad gave her when she was younger.

"Well, this is my daughter Katara, and her older brother Sokka. They are fluent in French because they grew up speaking it. Plus, this is my first year teaching, and I'm an army vet from Iraq." Hakoda explained as he saw a lot of students hands go down.

"But if their fluent in French, why bother taking it?" a student, that seemed to have a foreign accent asked. He was probably someone from Britain

"Well," Katara said a smirk appearing on her face.

"It's easy credits for me and Sokka. The thing was we didn't know was that our dad was a teacher here." Katara explained as she stalled for time. Students kept asking many questions, and most of the class had gone by already.

"Like I told you at the beginning of class, I wouldn't stand slackers, so tonight you have to write me a report in French about what you did over the summer. It must have at least 1,500 words, no less. Due on Wednesday." Hakoda said, writing it down on the dry erase board, listening to everyone groan in annoyance, including Sokka.

* * *

"So do you know who this Mr. Iroh is by any chance since you happen to know a lot of the teachers her already." Katara asked as they walked out of the class, trying to start a conversation to get over the soon to be awkward silence.

"Yea. I do," Zuko said quietly. "He's my Uncle."

"Oh, so that's who you were talking about during lunch," Katara said as she started to look down through the class numbers on the wall.

"What's the classroom number?" Katara asked Zuko glancing at him, waiting for a response.

"Uh, it's B5600. So we missed a turn, it's a hallway down." Zuko said as they started to turn around.

"Oh, it was?" Katara exclaimed. After a few minutes they found the right hallway, and soon saw a short, old, man that had graying hair near a door.

"Nephew!" Iroh said joyously.

"Hi Uncle," Zuko said giving him a small smile, that Katara thought he should do more often.

"Uh Uncle" Zuko said as he cleared his throat.

"Katara, this is my Uncle Iroh, and Uncle Iroh, this is one of my uh friends, Katara Watertribe." Zuko said as Katara and Iroh shook their hands saying a quiet 'hello' to each other.

"So, it looks like I finally get to teach my nephew this year, along with a friend of his," Iroh said grinning, oblivious to the two teenagers.

"Uncle, how many students are in the class this year?" Zuko asked.

"I have about two hundred students." Iroh replied as Zuko groaned.

* * *

Me being a Lazy Fucktard, has finally updated this. My right leg is like so messed up right now. I went for a 4 mile run the other day and fucked my leg up. Just my luck. hope yall liked this chapter, review please


End file.
